El juego comienza
by Zimba Mustaine
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Delfina no es la única que está "embarazada"? Dos herederos Fritzenwalden... o una mentira. Flor descubrirá algo precioso. ¿Y qué pasará si Federico no es atropeyado por el automóvil? Descúbranlo!
1. Prólogo

**Hola chicos y chicas que gusten de está bonita historia estoy aquí presentándoles algo que se me ocurrió mientras volvía a ver Floricienta una idea fantástica, fuera de lo común, obviamente seguiré lo que es la línea de la historia pero con algunas modificaciones.**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios de Floricienta pertenecen a Cris Morena Group.**

**Prólogo. **

* * *

><p>Delfina ya no sabía que hacer para retener a Federico a su lado, cada vez él y la cardo estaban más cerca. Frantz ya les había dado su bendición y a ella la querían sacar de la Mansión Fritzenwalden a como de lugar, inclusive ya el alemán y Federico habían decidido a donde mandarla… no estaba mal pero ella no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, las enfermedades se le estaban acabando…<p>

Su madre entró a su habitación con cara de boba enamorada, vieja hurraca, ya estaba cincuentona y estaba jugando a la enamorada con ese incompetente doctor Claudio Bonilla. Y hablando de inútiles él entró prendado de su madre.

—Delfinita… mi amor—habló su madre, ella le miró—¿Ya decidiste que vas a hacer con Federico?—

—No…-estaba molesta… no tenía ningún plan para hacer que Fritzenwalden cayera.

Al parecer Claudio no era tan idiota después de todo, el doctor sugirió que la Santillán se hiciera pasar porque estaba embarazada. ¡Bingo! Precisamente en la sala de la casa se encontraba aquella señora que traía a su bebé.

* * *

><p>¿Quién los viera? Besos y más besos ardientes entre ellos, habían dejado de ser besos dulces y llenos de amor y ahora estaban metidos en el cuarto de servicio besándose apasionadamente, tocándose en varias ocasiones y disfrutando del pequeño momento… ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Ni ellos mismos sabían… después de Frantz les cachará besándose en la cocina todo había avanzado a otro punto en especial.<p>

Sentía su piel arder con las caricias apasionadas de él, por fin su príncipe estaba dispuesto a amarla completamente.

—Florcita te amo—entre besos y besos la ropa fue saliendo de ambos cuerpos, sentían sus pieles quemar al contacto con el otro. Delicioso era la palabra que podían definir.

—Yo también te amo mi principito—y otro beso lleno de dulzura pero las manos del rubio eran más agiles y mientras se besaban él se deshacía de las ropas de Florencia.

Un rato más tarde eran uno solo, una sola alma, un solo corazón latiendo a mil por hora… la adrenalina al hacer el amor era infinita, sus cuerpos fundidos, una fina capa de sudor cubriendo sus cuerpos y sus cabellos mezclados mientras estaban recostados en lo que una vez fue la cama de Amalia.

Sin darse cuenta ambas mujeres hermanas, hijas de diferente madre pero del mismo padre iban a empezar un juego, una mentira y una verdad.

La sonrisa socarrona de Delfina daba miedo, en el cuarto que compartía con Sofía se guardaban todas sus jugadas sucias con su madre y ahora implícito Claudio. La Santillán se iba a mover tierra, mar y aire para hacerse pasar por embarazada de Federico Fritzenwalden.

Y Florencia iba a recibir una bendición hermosa.

Era el inicio de una mentira y una verdad.


	2. Miradas

**Hola a todas las seguidoras de este FF, perdón el ENORME tiempo que les hice esperar, no tengo perdón de ustedes pero es que mi musa me había abandonado al igual que toda la inspiración, entonces no me daba para escribir nada. De hecho tuve que retomar Floricienta para poder inspirarme, por medio de canciones como "Me quedo muda" una de mis favoritas para que la musa regresará para que me diera inspiración para hacer esté capitulo. Por cierto esperó que sea de su agrado esté capítulo como a mí escribirlo, también por favor les pediré que me regalen un LIKE en mi página de FACEBOOK me pueden encontrar como - Zimba *-*-* y ahí los mantengo informados sobre las actualizaciones de mis otros fics, bueno no los interrumpo más y esperó que les agrade, esperó su review y su like en face.**

**Desclaimer: _Los personajes y escenarios que reconozcas dentro del FF pertenecen a Chris Morena._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I. Miradas.<strong>

Florencia miraba a la nada, sonreía como boba enamorada, sentía en cada poro de su piel el aroma masculino que Federico había impregnado en ella al amarla de esa manera. Aún sentía la sensación de los apasionados besos del Frezzer en su cuerpo, sus labios estaban en un tono rojizo y un poco hinchados. Se encontraba en la cocina; estaba todo bastante tranquilo, los chicos aún no regresaban del colegio.

Greta no se encontraba por ningún lado y Antoine se apresuraba a preparar la merienda antes de que todos llegaran con los estómagos hambrientos. Él chef de la Mansión Fritzenwalden no prestaba atención a las ensoñaciones de la muchacha que sonreía y sonreía.

En su mente algo le decía que había dejado de ser esa niña, joven enamoradiza y había pasado a ser una mujer… la mujer de Federico Fritzenwalden. Su rubito hermoso qué ahora estaba en alguna otra parte de la casa. Escuchó un portazo proveniente de la parte alta de la casa.

Escuchó los tacos azotar minuciosamente con las escaleras de madera y entró por la puerta de la cocina aquella que era su hermanastra.

— ¿Qué haces vos acá fantaseando como estúpida?—Delfina miraba despectivamente a su hermana.

—Lo mismo que usted siendo una bruja—dijo la Fazzarino. Y de mala gana se miraron las mujeres y ambas abandonaron la cocina por diferentes direcciones.

* * *

><p>Federico aún no podía creerlo, se preguntaba todavía como era posible que hubiese sucumbido ante los abrazos tristes de Flor en esos momentos. Recordaba exactamente como era cada trozo de la piel de Florencia, sentirla estremecerse bajo su cuerpo y suspirar ahogadamente su nombre entre gemidos. Sentirla su mujer, haber sido su primer hombre.<p>

Intentaba distraerse con otras cosas, pero le era imposible dejar de pensar en Florencia. Sus dulces cabellos, su aroma, sus besos.

Por la puerta; del despacho, como siempre todos entraban sin tocar sin excepción alguna. Matute entraba sonriente como siempre a saludar a su amigo.

— ¡Alemán! Hermano ¿Cómo estás?—preguntó el hombre de traje formal a su amigo.

—Loco, Tute—dijo ido, el castaño miró al rubio detenidamente, las pupilas de Fritzenwalden estaban dilatadas.

— ¿Qué hiciste alemán? ¿Estás bien?—preguntó un poco preocupado su amigo.

— ¡Flor!—exclamó el nombre de la chica, cosa que sacó de onda al muchacho. No sabía porque su amigo había exclamado el nombre de la niñera.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella Fede?—

—No sé qué hice Matute… no sé lo que hice—dijo abrumado, no se arrepentía solamente que no estaba seguro del cómo llegó a esos momentos tan íntimos con la castaña.

Matías empezaba a entender por qué su amigo estaba un poco sudoroso, pupilas dilatadas, y hablaba estupideces.

—No me digas que tú y Flor…

— ¡No lo digas!—exclamó Federico, e inmediatamente se levantó de su escritorio.

Matías exclamó extasiado, abrazó fuertemente a su gran amigo y de la emoción que sentía por Federico lo alzo en aquel fuerte abrazo. Lo palmeó en la espalda repetidas veces mientras Federico se recuperaba de aquella acción.

—No Matías, está mal—dijo el rubio poniéndose una mano en la frente con abrumo— ¿Qué pasa si los demás se enteran de que yo y Florencia _hicimos el amor?_—el castaño reía de buena gana por las pavadas que decía su amigo.

—Sabes Fede, que te importe un comino lo que los demás piensen, lo que aquellas arpías piensen. Tus hermanos adoran a Flor, ellos aceptaran su relación—

Interiormente Federico sabía que Matías tenía la razón, sería fácil decirle a Malala y Delfina que el compromiso se terminaba, y que les daría posada unos cuantos días e inmediatamente comunicaría a todos que se casaría con Florencia. Eran tan sencillas las palabras a no ser porque Delfina tenía raras enfermedades, se sentía en deuda con el difunto Santillán y con sus padres, cuidar a la morena.

—No es tan difícil Fede—Matías estaba en la posición de que el rubio corriera a esas dos e hiciera lo que se debe con aquella que lo volvía loco.

—Lo es Matías, Delfina aún es mi prometida—la palabra lo abrumaba—Le fui infiel—

— ¡Qué va! Ella no te ama, tú no la amas—era terco.

* * *

><p>De aquel pequeño encuentro habían pasado aproximadamente dos meses con una semana, era una mañana de Marzo. Entrando la primavera, el ambiente se sentía templado y el aroma de las flores era fuerte y rico. Los pajarillos cantaban y las abejas zumbaban en el jardín Fritzenwalden. Florencia regresaba de dejar a los chicos al colegio y ahora miraba sonriente el árbol que había crecido de la nuez que su madre le había dejado. Se sentó a la sombra del gran árbol y suspiró… los encuentros románticos con su príncipe eran escasos, siempre estaba Delfina con las narices metidas intentando todo lo posible para alejar a Federico de ella.<p>

—Cómo lo amo, mami—le decía al árbol—Ese Frezzer es el amor de mi vida—

Inmediatamente a su nariz llegó un aroma demasiado dulce que salía desde la cocina que le hicieron revolver el estómago. Se levantó bruscamente causando que el vértigo y un incontrolable vomito acudiera a ella. Tras unos arbustos regresó lo poco que había desayunado.

No sabía que le pasaba últimamente, todas las mañanas se encontraba con irremediables nausea que repetidas ocasiones la llevaron al baño a volver. Seguramente andaba enferma por comer alguna chuchería de las que comían los chicos.

Con dolor de barriga miró al árbol y se despidió de él, entró por la cocina y el aroma dulzón que la hizo vomitar seguía impregnado por todo el lugar, nuevamente sintió las ganas de volver pero se resistió. Antoine la miró un poco preocupado.

—Florcita… ¿Estás bien? Estas muy pálida—tocando la frente de la muchacha para comprobar si tenía fiebre.

—Este sí… iré a recostarme un rato a mi cuarto, si me necesitan estaré ahí—dijo la chica ya no aguantando el aroma. Vio que el chef sacaba un pastel del horno y lo ponía en la mesa para que se enfriara, ya no aguantó más y subió corriendo las escaleras del personal de servicio para llegar a su cuarto lo más pronto posible antes de vomitar todo a su paso.

Inmediatamente llegando a su habitación dio un fuerte portazo que se escuchó por toda la mansión, intentó calmarse ahí pero era imposible, a veces odiaba que el baño estuviera tan lejos. Miró a su alrededor, interiormente pidiéndole a sus haditas que la calmaran que no la hicieran vomitar nuevamente, fue en vano porque corriendo lo más rápido que pudo a penas y llegó al baño en dónde volvió a vomitar.

* * *

><p>La mansión Fritzenwalden se conocía porque jamás estaba en paz, siempre había gente pululando por toda la casa, pasaba por ahí Franco. Quién al escuchar a alguien vomitar en el baño se inquietó un poco. Era raro encontrar a alguien enfermo, siempre estaban todos de buen humor y buena salud.<p>

Escuchó cuando jalaron la palanca del váter y escuchó que abrían el grifo del agua, unos buches y momentos después salía tras la puerta… Florencia.

—Franco… ¿qué haces acá?—preguntó la chica mientras miraba al rubio de ojos azules.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Flor?—Franco se miraba preocupado por haber escuchado a Florencia tan mal en el baño momentos anteriores.

—Todo bien, Franco—dijo la chica mirando aún con desconfianza al gemelo.

—Por favor, Flor… ¿estás enferma?—

—No, Franco—dijo ella, ella tampoco estaba del todo segura de que le pasaba. ¿Estaba enferma realmente?

Franco insistente hartó a Florencia y ella sin saber que decir, se fue dejando al gemelo con preguntas sobre la salud de la muchacha… esa muchacha que la volvía loca andaba enferma, muy enferma. Tendría que hablar con Federico para que llamará a un médico para que revisará a la castaña.

Con esa idea en la cabeza; el gemelo mayor de los Fritzenwalden fue directamente a buscar a Federico, pasó también por la habitación de Delfina y escuchaba como esas dos platicaban quién sabe qué cosas, a él le importaba encontrar a su hermano para poder contarle sobre las cosas que pasaban con Florencia. Bajó las escaleras y fue directamente al despacho de su hermano.

Para su fortuna, Federico estaba con Matías, conversando algunas cosas por lo que se notaba estaban un poco misteriosos, cuando lo vieron entrar inmediatamente se pusieron a hablar de cosas sin sentido.

— ¿Qué está pasando acá?—preguntó interesado el rubio.

—Eh… nada, nada—dijo Matías—Fede, te veo más tarde—se miraron un poco cómplices y el muchacho Salió dejando a los dos hermanos juntos en silencio.

Federico miró unos documentos que firmó y luego dirigió su mirada a su hermano que lo miraba fijamente, suspiró y luego habló.

— ¿Qué pasa Franco?—preguntó el mayor.

—Florencia, Fede—Federico inmediatamente se puso erguido y miró fijamente a su hermano, ¿qué pasaba con su amada? A veces le molestaba de sobremanera que Franco estuviera tras de Flor, ella era solamente de él. Pero guardo sus pensamientos para él.

— ¿Qué pasa con Florencia?—

—Está enferma—pausó y vio cómo su hermano le prestaba más atención cuando le dijo que la fémina estaba enferma—Hoy hace un rato la escuché—

Federico no comprendía exactamente qué pasaba con Florencia.

—Decirme, Franco ¿qué pasa con Florencia?—preguntó interesado el Frezzer.

—Hace un rato la escuché vomitando en el baño, se veía mal, pálida—

—Tal vez esté un poco mal pero nada de qué preocuparse—Federico no quería dar a demostrar que estaba realmente preocupado por la chica.

—Llama a un médico para que la revise—

Federico asintió y llamó al médico, de un tiempo para acá él ya no confiaba en Claudio. Desde que andaba de novio con Malala era un poco dudoso su diagnóstico, ahora no podría decir que era un buen doctor. Así que buscando en su agenda llamó a otro doctor, un doctor que su padre consultó por años cuando él y sus hermanos se enfermaban. Al armar la cita médica para la niñera; Franco se quedó más tranquilo y se fue.

* * *

><p>Federico se quedó sentado en su asiento, estaba medio raro el asunto de Florencia. Estaba claro que desde aquel momento mágico no habían tenido mucho tiempo para ellos, parecía que Delfina se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba entre él y Florencia y todas las veces que intentaban estar juntos por alguna razón aparecía ella, aparecían los chicos u otras distracciones—tal vez el destino no quería que ellos dos terminaran juntos—o quien sabe podrían haber miles de cuestiones. No había encontrado tampoco tiempo para poder estar con ella durante la noche. Con Roberta y Tomás rondando era un poco incómodo que les fueran a encontrar en situación de intimidad.<p>

Se quedó mirando la puerta, sin pensarlo ni un momento más. Fue a buscar a Flor, la buscó en la cocina con Greta, en su cuarto, con los chicos y no estaba. ¿Dónde podría encontrarse? Como de un haz de luz le vino a la mente y fue al jardín, donde la encontró sentada bajo su árbol. También no entendía cómo era posible que de una pequeña nuez que plantó en el jardín saliera semejante planta.

Se acercó a ella, y Florencia no se dio cuenta de que él la estaba viendo. Ella lloraba. ¿Qué pasaba?

—Flor—llamó y la chica se sobresaltó.

Ella volteó a mirarlo y se limpió rápidamente los ojos; iba a irse sin decirle nada pero Federico la tomó rápidamente del brazo e impidió su huida.

—Por favor Don Frezzer, déjeme ir—pidió ella intentando contener el llanto.

Federico negó en silencio con la mirada, necesitaba saber que le pasaba a la muchacha.

— ¿Qué te pasa Flor?—

Él a ver que con la pregunta, la muchacha se desplomaba no captaba la idea… sólo le preocupaba verla llorar así. A Florencia, no importándole que llegase Delfina o alguien más se lanzó a los brazos de su amado rubio, estaba demasiado triste y no sabía cómo decirle a Federico lo que le estaba pasando, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el rubio ante la situación. Eran muchas preguntas que se quedaban en su mente. Y sentimientos encontrados tenía.

—Florencia, no me asustes… ¿Qué te pasa?—la miró y secó las lágrimas de sus bellos ojos. Ella intentaba no mirarlo, pero la obligó a que lo hiciera—Dime que pasa—

Ella volvió a desplomarse en llanto y calmada un poco, salió de su boca.

—Frezzer… estoy embarazada—

— ¿Qué?—fue lo único que llegó a articular el rubio.

* * *

><p>Malala y Delfina se reían, su plan estaba listo, estaba más que listo, Delfina se miraba la apenas barriga de 'embarazo' que se le formaba, una manera enorme para que por fin el Fritzenwalden se casará con él.<p>

— ¡FEDERICO!—gritó Delfina— ¡FEDERICO! ¡MI AMOR! ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!—

Continuará….


	3. Dudas

**Hola! Esta vez no tardé un año en actualizar, actualicé muy pronto, hoy estaba viendo el capítulo 64 de Floricienta obvio primera temporada y cuando veo el primer beso real que se dan Fede y Flor me enamoré nuevamente, sentí tanta emoción que las lágrimas casi se me salieron al ver la química de esos dos. Y bueno aquí está su segundo capítulo esperó que sea de su agrado.**

**Saludines! Recuerden un review para la continuación si no, volveré a tardar ;) Otra cosita quiiera que le dieran like a mi página de seguidores de mis historias en Face, me pueden encontrar como Zimba *-*-* **

**Desclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios que reconozcas en el FF son de Chris Morena.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II. Dudas <strong>

¿Habían escuchado bien? Inmediatamente ambos se limpiaron los oídos para asegurarse de lo que habían oído, sin embargo: no fue su imaginación ya que los dos se miraron. Luego de eso todo sucedió en cuestión de minutos.

Federico traía la mejilla de un color rojizo y le ardía considerablemente , Florencia lo miró con tristeza y decepción en su mirada, salió corriendo del lado del Fritzenwalden.

El rubio entró echando fuego por los ojos, quería explicaciones sobre lo que había gritado Delfina, eso era el colmo… tenía muchas cosas rondando en su cabeza… Florencia embarazada… ¡Embarazada! Sentía su corazón latir fuertemente al saber que iba a ser padre de un hijo de la mujer que él amaba… pero ahora ¿esto? No podía ser.

—¡Delfina!—gritó el rubio, furioso, no estaba dispuesto a perder a la Fazzarino por culpa de la Santillán.

La morena bajó lentamente las escaleras tomándose con cariño el plano vientre, se veía contenta. El rubio la miraba… no estaba convecido.

—Mi amor—dijo ella—Estoy embarazada—

La cara del rubio empalideció, entonces no había soñado aquel grito. Con ambas manos se tomó la cara con frustración, sintió los brazos de la Santillán rodearle el cuello. Tenía tantas ganas de empujarla y decirle que dejará de fingir, muchas palabras hirientes se aglomeraron en la cabeza del rubio pero se contuvo, dejó que la morena le abrazará.

—No te creo—soltó de golpe, interiormente se reprochó por no poder guardarse el comentario.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no me crees?—la voz de Delfina se hizo dulce, mientras miraba dolida a Federico. Él seguía con el ceño fruncido y brazo cruzados—Mi amor ¡Cómo crees que te voy a mentir con algo tan serio como esto! ¡Estoy EMBARAZADA! No estoy jugando—

—No lo sé—sinceramente él no sabía si Delfina estaba o no embarazada—Quisiera que te sometieras inmediatamente a una prueba para comprobarlo—

La cara de la Santillán se volvió a una mueca de pura molestia, Federico no se estaba tragando todo el cuento que estaba armando. Lo miró con mala leche, iba a protestar cuando él habló nuevamente.

—Delfina, vámonos inmediatamente a la clínica, quiero saber si estás o no embarazada—dijo serio.

—Pero mi amor, estoy cansada por la noticia—dijo ella intentando evadir el tema y evitar que el rubio la llevará a la fuerza a hacerse esa maldita prueba.

Agradecía que su madre estaba escuchando junto a Claudio, ambos llegaron a socorrerla.

—¡NO! Federico, mi amor, ahorita Delfinita no puede ir a la clínica necesito que me haga un favor—llamó Malala.

—Lo siento, Malala, pero esto es más importante, lo que tengas que hablar con Delfina puede esperar—

—Si, Federico, mi Malalita tiene razón—dijo Bonilla quién abrazaba a la mujer y está también se prensaba del cuello del doctor.

—No—él estaba decidido a revelar si Delfina estaba mintiendo o no.

'_No de nuevo, no, ya encontré a la mujer de mi vida, la amo y no pienso perderla por un error del que yo no soy culpable. No puedo tragarme el cuento de que Delfina está embarazada, no lo puede estar… Flor, en cambio… ella, está esperando un hijo mío… ¡Un hijo mío!'_

Fritzenwalden miraba a esos tres, algo traían.

—¡Toma tu abrigo y nos vamos!—dijo Federico molesto, subió las escaleras para ir al cuarto de Delfina.

Tras él subieron corriendo Claudio, Malala y la misma morena quienes intentaban hacer entrar en razón a Federico para que no fueran a la clínica, pero el rubio no desistió y a casi a rastras llevó a Delfina a la clínica.

* * *

><p>Florencia, guardaba toda su ropa en sus maletas que tenía, lloraba y lloraba, no podía creerlo. Ella pensaba que su príncipe sólo la amaba, se había equivocado. Mientras él juraba amarla se revolcaba con Delfina y ella como estúpida babeando por él. Se sentía tan molesta, triste, sobre todo decepcionada… sin embargo; no podía odiarlo, lo amaba con todo su corazón.<p>

—Lo siento bebé, tu papá no te quiere—dijo la castaña mientras se dejaba caer en la cama y se abrazaba así misma.

Se ahogaba en repetidas ocasiones con sus lágrimas, pero sentía como si el corazón se le hubiera sido arrancado permanentemente.

—No te preocupes mi bebé, yo te amaré, te cuidaré, te cantaré y te voy a presentar a todos—dijo ella intentando darse ánimos mientras se sobaba el vientre un poco hinchadito por el tamaño mini de la criatura.

Se levantó y siguió guardando, no podía quedarse en la Mansión Fritzenwalden, no podía verlo y ver a la bruja de su hermana besuquearse y querer al niño que venía en camino y ella con su pequeño hijo o hija sufrir. Y no poderle revelar al nene que su padre era su patrón.

Se dejó caer en rodillas y lloró amargamente.

—Mami—llamaba—Mami, por favor ven—

No recibió respuesta alguna de sus hadas ni de su madre, estaba todo en silencio y por la puerta de entrada llegó Franco.

—¡FLOR! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?—se acercó inmediatamente el ojiazul a la muchacha que se desplomaba en llanto.

—Franco—se dejó abrazar por el muchacho, y en su pecho recargaba su cabeza mientras seguía llorando. Al rubio le partía el alma ver a la mujer llorar, no podía verla así, no lo soportaba, la amaba tanto y estaba sufriendo al verla tan destrozada ¿Qué era lo que había pasado para que ella estuviera así? ¿Federico la habría echado? Si eso era lo iba a matar.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó—¿Te hizo algo el tarado de Federico?—preguntó nuevamente pero ahora molesto.

La castaña al escuchar el nombre de ese… lloró más, se abrazó más al pecho del gemelo. Y se dejó cargar para ser depositada en su cama. Dejó que la muchacha se desahogara totalmente y después la miró. Ella también y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Franco, me voy de acá—dijo ella.

—¿Por qué? No te puedes ir—

—Tengo que hacerlo—dijo ella triste, Franco no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que la chica le decía—No puedo seguir aquí—

—Dime que te paso Flor, por favor—ella no estaba del todo segura si contarle o no al rubio lo que le estaba pasando… el gemelo no sabía nada sobre el romance que tenía ella con su hermano mayor, no sabía que ella estaba muerta con Federico y ahora estaba esperando un hijo que posiblemente no iba a querer. Ella suspiró y luego asintió en silencio.

—Franco… estoy embarazada—soltó de golpe a lo que el rubio se levantó de la cama de brinco, vio a la chica sorprendido y dolido… ¿por qué? Él estaba muerto con ella… no podía ser cierto. Ella bajó la mirada al ver la expresión que le dio el gemelo, lo sabía, se imaginaba que Franco reaccionaría de esa manera, no lo culpaba.

—¿Cómo paso Flor? ¿Te obligarón? ¿De quién es?—ella no quería mirarlo a la cara, le daba pena, el no haberle confesado desde el principio que estaba enamorada de su hermano mayor. Ella negó.

—Tengo dos meses de embarazo… a penas y se nota—dijo ella tomándose su vientre—No me obligaron a nada Franco, yo accedí—el Fritzenwalden volvió a la cama y le tomó las manos a Florencia para darle ánimos para que siguiera hablando—Ni siquiera te imaginas de quién es—

—¡No me digas que es del chante de Facundo!—ella negó inmediatamente—¿Entonces? No se me ocurre nada más.

—Federico—dijo ella sin mirarlo, sabía que todo eso le estaba partiendo el alma al muchacho.

—¿Qué? ¿De Fede?—para Franco era una fuerte punzada en su corazón, así que eso era… Florencia todo el tiempo estuvo enamorada de su hermano, por eso a él lo evadía y no le daba bola… por eso… porque ella estaba bien muerta por su hermano; con razón no quería besarlo y aceptar su cariño. Y por eso ella se ponía incómoda cuando llegaba Federico y él estaba con ella. Ahora todo encajaba a la perfección, no sabía si sentirse molesto por que esos dos nunca se atrevieron a contarle nada. Era lógico que estuviera dolido pero se sentía mal, triste por Florencia.

—Lo siento—

—Tranquila… no es tu culpa—dijo Franco, pero lo que no entendía era porque Flor se quería ir si se veía que estaba super enamorada de su hermano. También ahora comprendía porque Federico se molestaba cada que él se colaba a la recamara de la muchacha, muchas cosas encajaban a la perfección—Dime Flor… ¿por qué te quieres ir si aquí todos estaremos de acuerdo con tu relación con Fede y el bebé que esperan?—

Ella sollozó y lo miró a los ojos.

—Delfina también está embarazada del Frezzer—y el llanto volvió nuevamente—Tengo que irme de aquí Franco, no voy a soportar ver cómo mi hermanastra le dice a mi hijo bastardo—

—No lo voy a permitir; no dejaré que te vayas, si Federico no quiere hacerse cargo de tu bebé lo haré yo y lo voy a amar como si fuera mío—

Ella lo abrazó, en realidad no quería ningún padre para su criatura que no fuera Federico pero estaba sóla y acepto.

—Me las vas a pagar Federico—dijo en susurros Franco, dolido y celoso.

'_Después de todo si estabas enamorado de Florencia, me robaste a la mujer que yo más amó… y yo ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Y lo peor de todo es que mi Flor, mi Florcita hermosa ama a mi hermano… pero no te voy a perdonar nunca que hayas traicionado de esa manera a Flor y peor con su hermanastra. Esto no te lo perdonó'_

El gemelo siguió abrazado a Floricienta un bastante rato hasta que ella se quedó dormida por tanto llorar, la recostó con mucho cuidado en la cama y besó su frente.

* * *

><p>El Fritzenwalden estacionaba el automóvil en el estacionamiento de la clínica de Buenos Aires. Y sacando casi a patadas a Delfina del carro, entró con ella al hospital. Entrando por la recepción una enfermera los atendió, les indicó que para los análisis de sangre para cualquier cosa eran en el segundo piso de medicina general. Federico tomando a la morocha por el brazo la obligó a subir las escaleras y al llegar pidieron la ficha para que le tomarán una muestra de sangre a Delfina.<p>

—Mi amor, esto no es necesario—dijo Delfina asustada, maldita seas, no se la había tragado para nada.

—Me niego—dijo él—Quiero la prueba ya mismo—

—Pero…

—¡UN CUERNO!—exclamó molesto, los demás pacientes miraron a la pareja y volvieron a lo suyo cuando el rubio lo fulminó con la mirada.

Esperando su turno pasados unos 45 minutos, el doctor llamó a la muchacha al consultorio. Federico pidió entrar para asegurarse de que Delfina no chantajeará al doctor con plata para que alterará los resultados. Todo este asunto del embarazo de su _prometida_ no le daba buena espina. El doctor accedió a dejarle entrar y pocos minutos después extrajeron una muestra de sangre de la mujer.

—Esperen veinte minutos y sabrán los resultados de la prueba—dijo el médico y se internó en el laboratorio.

Delfina estaba furiosa, nada le había salido como ella había querido. Maldita la vida, maldito Federico que no se había tragado su cuento… y sobre todo maldita la Cardo. Últimamente el rubio defendía a capa y espada a esa chiruza de cuarta. Y estaba más tiempo con ella, no entendía porque. Y pensando como escapar de eso pensaba mil cosas, nada le había salido bien, que buena idea había tenido el estúpido de Bonilla y su madre.

A los 20 minutos después, el doctor salía con un sobre de color blanco, sellado perfectamente. Sonrió a su prometido y luego se despidió de ellos, no dijo nada más. Y Federico no se quedó ni un minuto más, iba a revisar el sobre en cuanto regresaran a la casa.

A Delfina se le ocurrió un plan genial, robar los resultados y alterarlos considerablemente para que su plan no se fuera por el drenaje, ¡Qué gran idea! Si era perfecta, pero nuevamente su plan se fue al caño cuando el rubio la metió al carro y él se guardo perfectamente el sobre en sus pantalones. Mierda, esa era la palabra perfecta para describirlo todo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, el primero en recibirlos fue Franco.

—¡Eres un desgraciado Federico!—y le soltó a su hermano un fuerte derechazo que mandó a Fritzenwalden directo al sofá.

—¡Qué te pasa Franco!—estaba aún noqueado por semejante golpe.

—¡Cómo que, que me pasa! Eres un desgraciado—volvió a repetir las mismas palabras ,mientras se acercaba amenazantemente a su hermano.

La Santillán se asustó un poco por la violencia de Franco hacía Federico y era sincera no entendía que era lo que pasaba o porque el gemelo le hablaba así a su hermano. Estaban a punto de golpearse los dos de verdad; Federico se había levantado y estaba más que dispuesto a romperle la boca a Franco.

Los golpes se soltaron entre los hermano Fritzenwalden; Delfina intentó escapar quedando acorralada en la pared, si se movía o corría escaleras arriba podría recibir un golpe mal dado por alguno de los dos. Ambos se gritaban groserías y golpe tras golpe sucedía, no pasaron más de diez segundos para que Greta, Matías, Nicolás y Maia aparecieran de la nada para separar a los dos hombres que peleaban en la sala.

—¡Basta! Parad los dos—gritó Maia, intentando separar a sus hermanos.

—¡Suéltame Matías!—exclamó Federico, intentando soltarse del agarre de su amigo, estaba furioso con Franco.

—¡No me toques Nicolás! ¡Le voy a partir la cara a esté idiota!—gritó Franco, los dos hermanos forcejeaban y Gretta también intentaba calmar a sus pichonos.

Se veía que iba a costar un poco de trabajo calmar a esos dos porque se les veía que el carácter los estaba dominando.

—¡Te romperé la cara! ¡Eres un maldito!—gritaba Franco.

—¡Qué es lo que quieres decir!—Federico miraba a su hermano, no estaba del todo seguro porque había comenzado a pelear con él, sólo había recibido el derechazo y empezó la pelea. Entonces cuando su hermano le gritó… entendió…

—CÓMO TE ATREVES A EMBARAZAR A DELFINA Y TAMBIÉN A FLOR—entonces todo quedó en silencio, Matías junto todos los demás presentes se quedaron de piedra no sabían que decir, sus caras de sorpresa decían todo. Entonces los hermanos se calmaron y se soltaron por fin.

—¡Qué!—exclamó Delfina que hasta el momento se había mantenido callada, cómo era posible. La Cardo se había metido con su novio, habían estado revolcándose quién sabe cuantas veces y ella ahí como estúpida ideando planes para enredar al rubio. Esa maldita se le había adelantado y todo se iba a la basura.

—¡Cállate Franco!—exclamó Federico y sacando el sobre que había guardado en su pantalón.

—¿Qué es eso ger Federica?—preguntó Gretta.

—¡Esto! Esto nos dirá si Delfina está mintiendo lo de su embarazo—llamó el Frezzer a lo que todos pusieron atención y esperaron a que el rubio les leyera el resultado de la hoja.

Delfina Santillán estaba acorralada, ahora si la iban a descubrir, intentó hacerse la desmayada pero aún así a nadie le importo. También por las escaleras bajarón Malala y Claudio quienes miraron sorprendidos la hoja que leía Federico.

Una enorme sonrisa se salió de los labios de Federico, y de todos los que estaban leyendo la hoja. Maia gritó y felicitó a su hermano, Delfina se quedó de piedra al ver como aquella mocosa le mostraba el dedo medio y le decía con los labios _puta_ y luego se iba sonriente. Nicolás también abrazó a su hermano y Franco solamente lo miró aún de mala manera y se fue sin decir nada, Greta abrazó al rubio y lo felicitó, lloraba la alemana de la felicidad y se fue a la cocina a preparar algo especial.

—¡Felicidades alemán!—gritó Matías y cargo al rubio adolorido por los golpazos que se metió con su hermano.

—Delfina Santillán—llamó el Frezzer—NO te amo, esto se acabó tu farsa se acabó… no estás embarazada y a la mujer que yo amo es FLORENCIA y con ella me voy a casar—

—¡No!—gritó la mujer e intentó tocar al rubio, inmediatamente se deshizo de su agarre y fue en busca de su mujer.

Continuará...


	4. El futuro cambia

**Hola queridas lectoras. Esperó que el FF sea de su agrado, he visto que no ha tenido mucha polémica que se diga la historia pero de lo pocos FF de Floricienta que hay aquí quiero continuarlo y terminarlo. Antes que nada sigo esperando más reviews, la verdad empezaré a tardarme nuevamente si no comentan o de plano lo cerraré. Creo que eso es todo, no les quito más su tiempo. Y a decir verdad no me imaginó que cara pondrían Juan y Flor al leer algún día esto :D**

**Desclaimer: **_**Los personajes y escenarios que reconozcas pertenecen a Cris Morena.**_

**ADVERTENCIA:****Contenido Lemmon + 16. Lee bajo tu propio criterio y responsabilidad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III. El futuro cambia.<strong>

Federico Fritzenwalden subía rápidamente las escaleras, tenía que hablar con Florencia sobre el asunto de Delfina. Contarle que aquella morena solo había mentido para retenerlo de esa manera tan cruel. Vio la puerta de la muchacha cerrada, la abrió con cuidado y vio lo más hermoso que sus ojos claros podían ver.

Florencia dormía tranquilamente con una enorme paz inundando todo su ser. Estaba abrazada al conejo que Franco le había regalado en alguna ocasión. Se veía feliz, entró con cuidado a la habitación de la castaña, vio alrededor todas sus cosas juntadas en diferentes bolsas… ¿ella planeaba irse? Se sintió mal porque hizo pasar a la chica un mal momento cuando la otra grito que estaba embarazada.

—Mi principito—el rubio volteó la mirada, pero solamente la chica estaba soñando y se abrazaba más al conejo.

Fritzenwalden se sentó a un lado de la cama, contemplándola. Sonrió el rubio y acarició con sumo cuidado la mejilla de la muchacha. Ya no tenía porque mentir, él la amaba, ella igual lo amaba a él. Sus hermanos estaban más que dispuestos a aceptar la relación entre él y la niñera.

Se quedó en silencio, y miró alrededor de todo el cuarto viendo la rama del árbol que Florencia decía que era mágico. Sonrió nuevamente, era increíble como ella lo hacía sonreír con total naturalidad.

—Hay mi Florcita como te amo—dijo Fritzenwalden.

Florencia sonreía entre sueños, al sentir una mano familiar empezó a despertar, sintió las caricias de unos dedos finos y largos en su mejilla. Cálida, era muy cálida y lo vio a él. El amor de toda su vida, el padre de su futuro bebé pero inmediatamente recordó que Federico estaba con Delfina y su hermanastra ya estaba embarazada.

—¿Qué hace acá? ¡No me toque!—la chica se alteró y retiró bruscamente la mano de Federico de ella, se levantó.

—Flor tengo que explicarte—

—No tiene nada que explicarme Don Frezeer, usted es un descarado—dijo la chica, Federico la miró.

De un momento a otro el rubio se había lanzado a los labios rosas de Florencia, intentando resistirse al beso en un principio pero que ahora respondía gustosa. Todo se le nublo y ahora eran solo ella y su príncipe amado. Se besaban dulcemente y acariciaban.

La puerta de la recamara de la muchacha seguía abierta, no se habían dado cuenta. De momento a otro la ropa comenzaba a estorbarles, Florencia sentía el aroma masculino que el cuerpo de Federico desprendía y viceversa, ambos se extasiaban con el aroma del otro. La chaqueta rosa de Flor salió despedida por alguna parte de la recamara, de besos apasionados en la boca el rubio bajo lentamente por la quijada al cuello, donde proporciono pequeños besos suaves y húmedos que hacían suspirar ahogadamente a la muchacha.

Delicadamente, Florencia fue retirando la camisa blanca que Federico traía puesta, desabotonando por completo la delgada prenda, podía sentir la chica la loción del rubio desprenderse de la ropa y llegar a sus fosas nasales. Sonrió dulcemente y luego volvió a besar esos ricos labios que el Fritzenwalden le daba.

Sentía cada centímetro de piel del rubio, tersa y esos pequeños músculos que se ceñían. Federico coquetamente retiró la playera de Florencia, viendo lo cremoso de su piel. Se le estimulaban las papilas gustativas, la recostó cuidadosamente en la cama y acariciaba su torso. Miraba el sostén naranja que cubría sus pechos. Se le veía sonrojada a la muchacha.

De la misma manera retiró con cuidado el pantalón de licra que cubría las torneadas piernas de la muchacha. Federico se sorprendía como era que ella estaba tan perfecta siendo que no hacía ejercicio. Sencillamente era perfecta. Ahora la miró en su conjunto de ropa interior naranja.

Una bonita pantaleta de color naranja con detalles en verde, su sostén del mismo color y el cabello de la chica la hacía ver simplemente bella. Sonrojada y ansiosa por tenerlo lo hacía sentirse orgulloso.

—Te amo mi Florcita—dijo Federico mientras besaba el lóbulo del oído de la chica. Ella suspiró al sentir la húmeda lengua del rubio.

—Y yo a ti mi principito—dijo ella mientras se dejaba llevar, sus manos exploraban la ancha espalda del Fritzenwalden.

Cómo si ella no quisiera quedarse atrás desabrochó el cinturón del muchacho, él sonrió coqueto y la siguió besando pero dejándola hacer. Las manitas de Florencia intentaban desabrochar el pantalón del Frezeer e inmediatamente pudo sentir la dureza de los pantalones del masculino, ella sintió aquella emoción.

El pantalón de Federico terminó en el piso revuelto con la ropa de Flor. Quedando ambos en ropa interior jugaban, sentían los espasmos de seguir adelante y amarse. Federico retiró sensualmente el sostén de Florencia y pudo ver aquellos perfectos senos. Sin pedir permiso se lanzo sobre el seno de la muchacha, sintiendo como el pezón comenzaba a endurecerse bajo sus caricias húmedas. Escuchaba los suspiros de la femenina mientras él hacía su trabajo, pasando a hacer lo mismo con el otro.

No eran necesarias las palabras entre ellos dos, los besos y caricias era su lenguaje corporal. Se miraron con amor y las pantaletas de Flor fueron retiradas; dejando ver la pelvis cubierta por un poco de vello púbico. La joven se sonrojó, aún no estaba acostumbrada a que Federico la viera desnuda a pesar de haber estado ya juntos aún se seguía sonrojando. Dejó que el Fritzenwalden hiciera.

Unos momentos después ella ya estaba lista para recibir a Federico dentro de ella una vez más; entonces fue cuando sintió el pene del rubio en su entrada y poco a poco fue penetrándola lentamente haciéndola suspirar ante la deliciosa sensación, un pequeño escozor sintió pero pasó a un vaivén de descargas eléctricas a un ritmo lento pero que poco a poco se fueron intensificando, las uñas de Florencia se aferraban a la espalda del Frezeer y él también suspiraba ante la deliciosa sensación. Se miraron dulcemente y se besaron profundamente.

* * *

><p>Delfina lloraba de pura rabia, no le había salido bien su plan, todo se le iba al caño en esos momentos. Miró con coraje a su madre que intentaba calmarla junto al doctorcillo ese qué no se le despegaba a su madre.<p>

—Dejadme—exclamó molesta la morena.

—Tranquila chiquita—dijo Malala—Algo se nos ocurrirá—

* * *

><p>Los hermanos Fritzenwalden estaban en la sala, hacía un rato que Federico se había subido a buscar a Flor. Franco, Maia y Nico se imaginaban lo que seguramente estaba pasando en la habitación de la niñera, sonrieron, su hermano por fin era feliz. Y ellos sabían que Flor estaba enamorada de su hermana aunque Franco se enteró hasta ese momento del embarazo de Flor. Los pequeños se miraban contentos y brincaban emocionados diciendo "se pusieron de novios" bueno no específicamente de novios. Estaban a punto de ser señor y señora. Matías estaba feliz por su amigo, la verdad era que se lo merecía… que bueno que se había decidido por fin a deshacerse de las brujas.<p>

Greta también estaba contenta, ella también estaba al tanto de que Floricienta estaba enamorada de su patrón. Y viceversa.

* * *

><p>—¡Flor!—exclamó Federico al momento en el que llegaba al climax y podía sentir su semilla adentrarse nuevamente en el cuerpo de Flor.<p>

—Mi Frezeer—dijo la chica contenta mientras sentía el sudor recorrerle el cuerpo. Lo miró por unos momentos pero luego recordó que su amado había embarazado a Delfina.

—Te amo—dijo él mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de la Fazzarino.

—Yo también te amo mi principito—pausó—Pero no me puedo quedar porque mi hijo no crecerá bajo insultos de Delfina. Ella ahora es la madre de tu hijo—intentó levantarse pero la diferencia de peso entre ella y el rubio era considerable y le impidió el levantarse.

—Delfina no está embarazada—dijo el rubio mientras veía a los ojos a la muchacha, ella se veía confundida—Hace unos momentos la prueba de embarazo que se hizo salió con resultado negativo—

—¿Qué? No es cierto—dijo ella mientras se incorporaba, con las cobijas cubría su desnudez, y también al rubio.

—No me creí que fuera cierto su embarazo—confesó el Fritzenwalden sacando una sonrisa de la muchacha.

Una nueva sesión de besos comenzó entre ellos dos. Sacados de su juego de lenguas por falta de aire los hizo verse a los ojos.

—¿Y cómo se llamará?—preguntó Fede a la muchacha, ella se acostó en su pecho sonriente.

—Aún no lo sé—dijo ella, por su mente pasó una pequeña maldad—Si es niño… ¿lo llamamos Facundo?—Federico hizo mala cara cuando la chica le mencionó el nombre del moreno, ese chante de Facundo, aquel que cortejaba a su Flor.

—Estarás demasiado loca Florencia—dijo serio el Frezeer.

—No te enojes mi Frezeer—dijo ella y le besó los labios—Y si le ponemos también Federico—

—Mejor—

* * *

><p>Roberta y Tomás querían saber que estaba pasando en la habitación de Florencia, pero los más grandes no los dejaban subir, se estaban impacientando. Tomás estaba necio diciendo que si Federico echaba a Flor de la casa él se iba con ella. Roberta quería verlos besarse seguramente estaban en eso… Franco, Nico y Maia intentaban convencerlos por todos los medios intentando distraerlos con golosinas o juegos pero de un momento a otro los peques se fueron corriendo escaleras arriba, seguidos por los alterados gemelos y su hermana.<p>

Subieron las escaleras corriendo, las caras de los niños se desfiguraron al ver toda la ropa de Federico y de Flor en el piso, ellos dos metidos en la cama desnudos. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?.

—¿Qué están haciendo?—exclamó Tomás.

—Estaban haciendo bebés—dijo Roberta como si nada, sonriente.

Florencia se sonrojó hasta más no poder, estaba muerta de la vergüenza, con la cobija se tapó la cara para no ver a los chiquis.

—Ag! Pero que hacen acá pichononos—dijo Greta, también se sonrojó y apenó de ver a esos dos de esa manera sobre todo por los chicos—Vamonos de aquí—les tapó los ojos.

Fede y Flor agradecían que Greta hubiese subido, si no, no sabrían que otra cara poner ante los chicos por encontrarlos de esa manera, inmediatamente después de que la alemana se los llevaran decidieron vestirse para evitar que los vieran así los demás. De por si la muchacha estaba avergonzada.

Minutos después Flor estaba vestida y Federico igual, se miraron, se sonrojaron para después besarse dulcemente.

Era el momento precio de que el Fritzenwalden comunicará a todos el embarazo de Flor, su romance y su próximo compromiso para ser feliz l lado de la mujer que amaba, también era el momento preciso para hacer público que les daría un lapso corto la brujas para que se fueran de la mansión.

—Mi amor, tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas—dijo Federico a Flor—Cuando regresé hablaré con todos para decirles todo—

—Lo que tu diga mi principito—

Se besaron nuevamente, bajaron a la sala y todos les miraban con sonrisa pícara en los rostros. Ambos sonrieron, se besaron de nuevo y luego Federico salió por la puerta.

Cuando la Fazzarino se quedó sola con los demás hermanos Fritzenwalden empezaron la lluvia de preguntas, parecía una conferencia de prensa.

* * *

><p>Federico estaba enamorado, se le veía en el rostro una enorme sonrisa, en su piel, en sus labios y en su mente podía sentir el aroma de Florencia. Caminaba por una esquina tranquilamente hasta que vio caminar a cierta persona… la conocía pero en dónde la había visto. Tras de el despreocupado hombre venía un automóvil de color negro a una velocidad abismal que seguramente lo iba a arroyar si no se quitaba.<p>

—¡Cuidado!—aventó al hombre para evitar que fuera atropellado.

Continuará…

**Chicas bellas! No me maten, les espera una gran sorpresa para el siguiente capítulo. Ya saben a quién salva Fede. Recuerden un bonito Review para el siguiente cap y no olviden seguirme en Face… acá les dejó el link ** www. facebook zimbacavalera **recuerden quitarle los espacios para poder acceder a la página sin problemas.**


	5. Aquí no hay Condorito

**La verdad le agradezco mucho a ****Guille donoculini** **una de mis escritores y ahora lectora favorita por si bonito review, corto pero a fin de cuentas un comentario siempre me ánima. Bueno la verdad es que he visto muy pocos reviews y mejor antes que nada les avisó, la verdad la historia es corta y solamente tendrá cinco capítulos más un épilogo. Una nueva historia se está cocinando en mi cabeza. Esperó les gusté y también avisó que tardaré en subir porque ya el 08 de abril regresó a clases y tendré muchas cosas que hacer. Así que bueno les dejó con el siguiente cap. Recuerden un review y un like en mi pág. De Facebook - ****Zimba *-*-***

**Desclaimer: **_**Los personajes y escenarios que reconozcas pertenecen a Cris Morena.**_

**ACLARACIÓN: Algunas cosas de las que pasaron en la serie las he cambiado para que la historia tenga su final feliz cómo en realidad debió ser Flor & Fede.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV. Aquí no hay Condorito.<strong>

Federico vio pasar instantáneamente su corta pero joven vida, todo pasaba frente a sus pupilas cómo si de un viaje en el tiempo se tratara. Aquel coche no iba a detenerse por nadie en el mundo, en cámara lenta todo ocurrió.

El hombre moreno miró cómo aquel rubio le había salvado de ser arroyado por aquel automóvil; pudo distinguir a los hombres que intentaron asesinar pero no lo consiguieron. Estos aceleraron y cambiaron la velocidad del carro para poder escapar, sin embargo; el lastimado había sido otro.

Mucha gente se había juntado alrededor, en dónde el cuerpo sangrante de aquel joven yacía tirado.

El Conde Máximo se acercó a ver a su salvador:

—Un momento… yo lo conozco—dijo él, en alguna ocasión él había tenido un trato sobre un negocio—Es Federico Fritzenwalden—

Toda la gente hablaba en voz baja, viendo cómo aquel desdichado estaba muriendo por haber sido arrollado por el auto que momentos atrás había desaparecido tras dar un arrancón.

—¡Vamos no se queden parados como idiotas mirando! ¡Llamen una ambulancia!—gritó Máximo a la gente, como si de un haz de luz se trataran una persona reaccionó y desde su teléfono móvil llamó a una ambulancia.

Máximo miraba preocupado al rubio que se seguía desangrando.

* * *

><p>En la mansión Fritzenwalden, un mal presentimiento inundó los pensamientos de Flor. Ella miró a todos de una manera extraña, ella sin saber porque empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, llamando la atención de todos. Estaban organizando una gran fiesta en la casa para celebrar que pronto Flor y Federico se iban a casar e iban a ser padres de un hermoso bebé.<p>

Estaban todos los hermanos Fritzenwalden y Roberta. Greta también estaba entusiasmada por la idea aunque al principio se había mostrado renuente ya que Federico se iba a enojar, estuviera o no enamorado de la Fazzarino. Al final de cuentas accedió e inclusive Antoine estaba de acuerdo de hacer un banquete para la fiesta.

De repende Flor comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, ella sentía que el corazón se le estaba estrujando. Y un nudo en la garganta le daba tristeza, unas ansias de miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo sin saber cuál era la razón.

Inmediatamente una llamada llegó al celular de Matías, quién al recibir aquel llamado todo su rostro perdió el color que lo caracterizaba, poniendo más nerviosos a todos. Lo miraron esperando a qué les dijera que era lo que estaba pasando.

—Federico—todos le miraron con grandes ojos y Florencia hipaba de aquel raro llanto que surgió repentinamente.

—¿Qué pasa con Fede?—preguntó Maia viendo preocupada a Matías.

—Tuvo un accidente—la cara de todos era un puzle no sabían que decir, era tanta la impresión que tenían—Lo han trasladado al hospital—

—No—dijo Flor mientras lloraba.

Maia empezó a llorar por su hermano mayor, Franco y Nico todavía contuvieron las ganas de llorar pero Roberta y Tomás empezaron a llorar, Martín que bajaba las escaleras con Paz se enteraban de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No…

Martín a pesar de sentirse ya un adolescente aún era un niño que sentía todo de golpe, empezó a llorar en los brazos de Paz que miraba acongojada a su novio.

—Tenemos que ir a ver a Fede, está muy grave—anunció el abogado de los Fritzenwalden.

—¡Yo voy contigo Tuti!—exclamó Maia.

Inmediatamente todos querían ir, pero el abogado solamente miró a la mujer de su mejor amigo, ella tenía que hacerse responsable de lo que pasará con Federico, inmediatamente tomaron el auto del rubio y emprendieron camino al hospital de Buenos Aires.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la ambulancia que transportaba a Federico a la clínica, intentaban mantener el corazón débil del joven aún con vida. La sangre la estaban intentando parar pero la hemorragia era interna, según los paramédicos el muchacho tenía una perforación de pulmón y sus costillas estaban fracturadas. Por eso la sangre constante ya que si la sangre se empezaba a filtrar por el pulmón el paciente moriría ahogado por su propia sangre. Iban lo más rápido que podían rumbo al hospital… habían conectado al rubio al respirador ya que se le estaba complicando la respiración.<p>

—¡Más rápido lo estamos perdiendo!—gritó el paramédico que le estaba aplicando al suero un medicamento raro para estabilizarlo.

La ambulancia iba muy bien equipada, tenía un monitor para checar los latidos del corazón de los pacientes que iban al rumbo al hospital. Pero los latidos del corazón de Federico se estaban acelerando, intentaron con electrochoques estabilizarlo pero no funcionaba… estaba entrando en paro cardiaco.

—¡Tenemos diez minutos!—exclamó uno de los paramédicos al chofer qué aceleró el vehículo. Estaban a sólo dos cuadras de poder salvarle la vida al chico.

—Sería una pena que el joven muriera—dijo uno.

—Lo sé, es tan joven, calculó que tiene unos veinte y un años—

La ambulancia sonaba su sirena fuertemente para hacerse paso entre los demás carros y al parecer funcionaba un poco. Los paramédicos estaban haciendo lo imposible por estabilizarlo pero claramente su corazón parecía no querer vivir.

—¡Hemos llegado!—exclamó el chofer e inmediatamente entre los tres bajaron la camilla.

Llegando por la puerta de urgencias otros doctores les recibieron, llevándose inmediatamente al paciente a terapia intensiva.

—Cinco minutos doctor—habló una enfermera.

—¡A 200 walts!—exclamó el médico cirujano, quién esperaba poder estabilizar a su paciente.

Las enfermeras que estaban asistiendo al doctor hacían todo lo que él pedía, en el pecho descubierto de Federico habían colocado un gel y las planchas de electrochoques habían llegado directamente a su corazón que se resistía a estabilizarse…

Tras pasar los cinco minutos, y el aumento de los walts no pasaba nada, finalmente el lector de latidos del corazón paró y se escuchó el sonido ensordecedor anunciando por fin la muerte del paciente.

—Ha fallecido—dijo tristemente el doctor, quisiera o no siempre sentía un hueco en su interior al no poder salvarle la vida a sus pacientes. Miró tristemente al chico y sólo quedaba taparle el rostro y esperar a que algún familiar viniera a reconocerlo—Era tan joven—dijo y solamente movió la cabeza negativamente.

—¿Lo llevamos a los congeladores?—preguntó una de las enfermeras.

—No, esperemos a que alguno de sus familiares venga se les ha avisado—

Ellas asintieron y dejaron a Federico.

_Federico miraba todo instantáneamente desde que vio su cuerpo, su mente fue un no. No podía estarle pasando todo aquello. Por fin había podido ser feliz con su amada Florencia… no podía ser cierto. Fue a buscarlos a todos y había escuchado precisamente cómo Matute les decía a todos que él había tenido un accidente, ver llorar a los chiquis, a Flor, a sus hermanos no lo soportaba, nada de eso podía estaba pasado._

_De repente una pequeña voz le habló y volteó para encontrarse con una extraña mujer de mirada acogedora y tierna, tan llena de cariño. Era delgada, en complexión perfecta, unos ojos que él conocía perfectamente y la sonrisa… _

—_Federico—por fin la mujer que le miraba hablaba._

—_¿Quién eres vos?—preguntó desconcertado, no sabía como ponerle solución a lo que estaba pasando._

—_Soy la mamá de Flor, la famosa Margarita Valente—Fritzenwalden no podía creerlo, estaba viendo a la madre de la mujer que tanto amaba._

—_Yo…_

—_No tiene que decirme nada, Fede, te conozco, sé que amabas a mi pequeña Florcita y ella a ti… no puedes morir aquí. No es tiempo aún._

—_No hay nada que pueda hacer, estoy muerto, veme—señaló su cuerpo inmóvil acostado sobre la camilla._

—_Tienes una segunda oportunidad Fede, no todo está perdido—_

—_No tiene caso, tengo un pulmón perforado y las costillas rotas, si me salvó no creo que pueda caminar—_

—_¡Vamos no seas tan dramático niño!—dijo Margarita haciendo un puchero igual a los que hacía Flor cuando se enojaba. Sonrió, era tan parecida a su madre._

_Federico no estaba seguro, no sabía que hacer. Había entrado en un enigma tan grande, sabía que debía volver no podía hacer sufrir a su familia y en especial a ella… su amada Floricienta._

_Mientras él pensaba los minutos corrían, Margarita lo veía de mala manera al no decidirse rápidamente, de una luz tenue pero potente aparecieron dos siluetas más. _

_Los señores Fritzenwalden, su madre y padre le miraban cariñosamente pero también negaban._

—_Fede, mi amor, mi niño no es el momento justo para que vengas con nosotros—habló su madre dulcemente, se veían sus rubios cabello caer en sus hombros. Federico inmediatamente le abrazó, tenía tiempo que no abrazaba a su madre._

—_No puedes dejar solos a tus hermanos Federico—ese fue su padre, un poco más severo sin perder el tono dulce en su voz._

—_Regresa Fede—dijo su madre nuevamente aún sin dejar de abrazarlo—Quiero ser abuela—sonrió._

—_Pero… mi cuerpo, está muy herido—_

—_Los doctores pueden sanarlo—habló su padre—Sólo regresa, eres aún muy joven tienes muchas cosas que vivir todavía, ver crecer a sus hermanos._

—_Maia, Nico, Franco, Martín y Tomás se han puesto muy lindos—su madre era muy dulce. _

_Margarita miraba a la familia, y desde dónde estaba pudo apreciar cómo su amada hija había llegado al hospital._

* * *

><p>Florencia había llegado gritando a la enfermera recepcionista del hospital buscando desesperadamente Federico. Matías intentaba calmarla pero era imposible parecía ser que nada de lo que él le dijera iba a calmarla o consolarla, él se esperaba lo mejor. De alguna forma sabía y sentía que su amigo no iba a sobrevivir… le dolía. Solamente que se tragaba sus lágrimas.<p>

En el escándalo que Flor armaba salió un doctor.

—Disculpe usted—llamó su atención—¿Usted viene buscando al señor Fritzenwalden?—

—Sí—

—¿Qué es usted del paciente?—preguntó el doctor nuevamente.

—Su esposa—no dudó ni un momento en decir que ella era la esposa del rubio.

El doctor suspiró… era difícil, siempre era difícil decirle a los familiares que uno había muerto.

—Yo lo lamentó de verdad señora—dijo el médico. Matías se acercó y tomó a la muchacha por los hombros, le miraba asustada—El señor Fritzenwalden falleció—

—¡NO!—exclamó Florencia mientras se caía de rodillas por la impresión y lloraba desconsoladamente, por fin las lágrimas en Matías habían aparecido y abrazaba a la muchacha.

Detrás de ellos estaba viendo un personaje peculiar, miraba todo el dolor que estaba sufriendo esa muchacha por la muerte de Fritzenwalden. Había escuchado decirle que ella era la esposa del rubio, le miró, él se sentía culpable porque el joven fallecido estaba en ese estado por su culpa pero le debía la vida. Algo debía de hacer por esa familia.

—Disculpe—llamó el su atención aunque Matías y Flor estaban más sumergidos en su dolor.

Volvió a llamar ahora sí consiguiendo la atención de aquellos individuos.

—¿Qué quiere?—dijo la fémina golpeadamente, no le apetecía hablar con nadie en esos momentos.

—Soy el Conde Máximo Augusto Calderón de la Hoya y por mi culpa el señor Fritzenwalden ha fallecido—

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamó Florencia.

—Sí, así es, él me salvó de morir atropellado por un auto—

—¡Hubiera muerto usted en vez de mi principito!—gritó ella, Matías intentaba calmarla pero era imposible.

* * *

><p><em>Él había tomado una decisión… los tres espíritus ahí le sonreían de una manera de aceptación. Margarita abrazó fuertemente a Federico y le dio la bendición de casarse con su hija, sus padres se despidieron de él y abrazaron también.<em>

—_Mucha suerte, hijo mío—dijo su padre y palmeó su espalda._

—_Cuida mucho a mi Florcita, Fede—dijo Margarita y ella desapareció con una enorme sonrisa._

—_Gracias—dijo él y entonces fue descendiendo a su cuerpo._

El doctor veía todo el escandalo que aquella muchacha estaba armando, no quería aceptar que su esposo había muerto… la entendía perfectamente pero de cualquier manera ese lugar era un hospital y había demás pacientes en reposo buscando recuperarse por lo tanto necesitaban reposo y tranquilidad no ese alboroto. Se acercó nuevamente a ella.

—Señora Fritzenwalden ¿verdad?—ella dejó de gritar y maldecir al conde y le miró a él.

—¡Dígame que mi esposo está vivo! Se lo ruego—lloró nuevamente, él solamente puso una mano en su hombro.

—Necesito que vaya a reconocer el cuerpo, está en la habitación 389-B—se fue nuevamente.

Florencia importándole poco Matías se fue inmediatamente donde le había indicado el médico y al encontrar la puerta entró de un tirón y lo vio ahí tan quieto…

—Mi frezeer—lloró ella, mientras se tomaba el pecho. Se acercó a verlo y lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos cayeron en el rostro de Federico. Ella lo tocó y estaba frío, como un hielo—No se muera por favor Don frezeer—se abrazó al cuerpo de Federico.

Unos momentos llorando desconsoladamente, aún sentía el perfume del rubio inundarle sus fosas nasales y transportarla a bellos momentos a su lado. Esperando a que un milagro pasara rezaba en silencio, pero nada, nada de nada sucedía y Federico seguía sin moverse. Su piel blanca empezaba a mostrarse azul por que la sangre no circulaba…

Tras unos minutos con sus ojos cerrados y llorando en silencio, escuchó un sonido, se asustó y vio que nadie más que ella y Federico estaban en la habitación. Suspiró para tranquilizarse y sus ojos se ensancharon al ver que el pecho del joven subía y bajaba acompasadamente, de una manera lenta empezaba a recuperar su color normal. Escuchó que de los labios del Frezeer salieron balbuceos que se convirtieron en quejas.

Ella se emocionó e intentó abrazarlo, pero él se quejó.

—Aquí estoy mi Florcita—dijo entre dolores y la miró, débilmente acarició su mejilla.

—Federico—lloró ella mientras abrazaba la mano del rubio contra su mejilla.

Ella supo que él estaba ahí, estaba contenta.

—Un d-doctor—Florencia comprendió el estado de su amado.

—¡DOCTOR! ¡UN DOCTOR POR FAVOR!—Federico cerró sus ojos al escuchar los fritos que pegaba la Fazzarino, pero no la culpaba. No quiso volverlos a abrir, estaba aguantando un dolor demasiado pesado, sentía que se le complicaba respirar por la perforación de su pulmón y todo el cuerpo le dolía por tener las costillas fracturadas.

Unas enfermeras al escuchar los gritos de la chica entraron inmediatamente a ver que era lo que estaba pasando con ella, seguramente como muchos otros se habían asustado porque el muerto presentaba movimientos, pero ellas también impresionadas vieron al paciente respirar.

Una de ellas fue corriendo para buscar al doctor, no se explicaba que había pasado para que reviviera si hacía unos minutos largos él había muerto por paro cardiaco. El hombre de bata blanca regresó a la habitación y no cabía en su asombro al ver a Federico vivo, a su mujer llorando de felicidad y el mismo sonriéndole. Pidió a Flor que saliera de la habitación para poder examinarlo e inmediatamente trasladarlo al quirófano para operar y cerrar ese pulmón.

—Es un milagro—dijo Florencia y miró al techo como mirando al cielo—Gracias haditas, mami—

'_De nada Flor'_

Agradeció y salió nuevamente a la sala de espera, Matute se levantó rápidamente, su cara cambió radicalmente al ver a Flor tan contenta ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

—Fede—dijo ella, también llamando la atención de Máximo.

—¿Qué pasa con él?—preguntó el abogado.

—Está vivo—abrazó felizmente a Matute y él también la abrazo, ambos gozando de felicidad al saber que Federico estaba vivo.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Creían que iba a matar a mi Frezeer? ¡NO! Por supuesto que no… él nunca debió morir y dejar que Flor se enamorará del conde. Así que bueno… hasta un príncipe congelado merece la segunda oportunidad de vivir. Recuerden un bonito review! Bye<strong>


End file.
